Pitbullz' Fantastic Guide on Where to Loot
Hello there! I'm Pitbullz/Alexander Marlfox and this is my guide on where to loot. Looting is largely based on location. But if one wants good loot and rep, he will need to know the great spots. A level 5 cant just walk into the Cursed Caverns. It takes time to level up enough to be able to effectively loot at such a place. I have created this guide to cover a list of places to loot according to a pirate's level. Kinda like a Pirates looting lifespan! Levels 1-5 This is the leech stage. If you want to effectively loot you will have to follow people around and annoy them:) Every pirate goes through this phase. It's a phase where you must cheat off the loot of other older, and more expirienced pirates. Fortunally I can solve this problem! If you dont already know Dark Hart gives very good loot. If you go to Dark Hart on Abassa you can easily fight him, because hes usually crowded by lots of players. The level range to these players varies, and most of the time there will be some high levels. So you can loot along side of them without getting K.O. And If you do manage to die, someone will most likely heal you. Levels 5-10 The strategies that apply in the first five levels apply here as well. Dark hart can be usefull to all levels. Also running around in places like the wildwoods would be great. ( I would just recommend Dark Hart.) This might be the most boring levels :( Levels 10-15 As previously stated( and from now on) Dark hart is effective to all levels. But one of the most effective ways to looting around this level, would be a place like Fort Charles. Remember, fighting enemies with yellow or red tags would give better loot then say green, or grey. This is just how the game is made. DONT ARGUE! Levels 15-25 So, now you are out of the boring stage! You are prepping for the Ravens Cove quest. This quest starts at level 30 and is essential to looters. This enables you to loot cursed weapons. ( These are the best) It also will reward you with the Famed cursed of your Pick. ( WARNING > DONT PICK BITTER END!) You are most likely anxious to get to level 30. Thats ok, its normal :) Places to loot would be anywhere with similar levels as yourself. A great place that many dont know or think about is the veteran circle at Kingshead. If you stand in the middle of the Circle and Broadsword them, they will drop great loot. An hour of loot can result in famed. This is and extremely good place to find brights as well. It is also common for looters to find The Lost Sword of El Patron, and Silver Freeze here. As a personal note, I benefited greatly from looting here. I looted here to about level thirty! Dont underestimate the veterans. Also you can now start looting the lower levels of Tormenta, and Ravens Cove. Levels 25-35 Good job! You successfuly passed the beginning years, and are now starting your way to becoming a great looter. This means you need new enemies to kill! All your old enemies have stopped giving good loot, and are now tagged with green, or grey tags. No worries, you should have finished the Ravens Cove quest, and moved on to tormenta, and Ravens Cove by now. My favorite place when at this level range is at Tormenta. Its a place commonly known as the Spineskull circle, or Brinescum bridge. These offer plenty of enemies and chances for cursed! Tormenta, and Ravens cove are overflowing with those blue beuties we call FAMED! And also that rare and elusive Legendary. Levels 35-40 Simply put, LOOT EVERYWHERE! You should no longer have as many limitations as you did before. So enjoy. Great places would be Gold room, Seabeard corner, shipwreck, and all or Ravens Cove. Especially South Idol. It was about this time when I tried Sea looting( pathetic I know) My first voyage out of the harbor of Padres on Abassa in my brand new War Sloop, then BAM! I got Vice Admirals Cutlass. True Story :) Levels 40-50 Congrats! You are now on the home stretch. Your are now approaching level 50. The best way to do this, and still get great loot would be either contantly blunder at south idol, or Thrall Hall. By this time you might not need help with looting. You may have devoloped your own theories or strategies. But if not im here to help:) Quick tips 1. Servers dont usually matter. If you notice yourself not getting anything good, or a lack in skulls, then it might be wise to switch servers. 2. Bosses are your best bet, if your looting for gold. 3. Using certain weapons dont help AT ALL! Ive gotten famed from using every type of weapon. 4. Getting good loot takes lots of time. The great looters either loot all day, or from the time they get home from school, or work, till the wee hours of the night. PHEW! 5. Just remember that everything just depends on luck, ive got famed from only five minutes of looting, and then not get one for days, its just how it goes. Potco didnt try to make it easy. Especially for legendary. A way to greatly impove your luck is simply to loot for hours. Thanks for reading! Good luck out there, and happy looting! Category:Guides